Moonlit Indulgence
by Aiyoku Kitsune
Summary: Yaoi YoukoxShuuichi It's a nice little thought of mine... and I enjoy this strange coupling... so why not write of it? It is done in first person point of view, who's view is indicated.
1. Moonlit Indulgence

_**Moon-lit Indulgence**_

_Night of the red moon_

_By: Aiyoku Kitsune_

Shuuichi P.O.V.:

An enemy slain, a battle lost… I grew restless beneath the obscure red moon. My mind had become uneasy… the transformation in my previous battle had brought a long forgotten lust to my elegant frame. _What was it I lusted for?_ My mind was plagued with an incurable appetite... for flesh. I had been a long day and I needed to calm myself for the next day that lay ahead. I thought to take a shower… but I felt I would only be cooking myself in the warm water. I settled on making myself a cup of tea, pouring the steaming water into a small glass cup. I finally calmed, my mind feeling as if it had been emptied of a heavy weight. I embraced the sheets of my hotel bed, curling up in the warm embrace the covers offered me.

Youko P.O.V.:

It seemed I had not been sleeping long before I awoke in a cradle of vines… unable to determine my location. My flesh had grown pale and my hair shone bright silver in the red moon's light. My lust had returned, I was a youko… My eyes gazed at the wondrous red orb in the sky, my usual humanity… my concern for others than myself… pointless. My urge to seek out bare skin… it pulled me onward through the unknown forest. The vegetation remained silent, bowing to me with respect. Soon enough, this kitsune of the night had emerged from the lush forest, my fine white shoes clacked on the cement ground. My eyes trailed over toward the only building in view… a hotel… My eyes trailed up several stories, locking in on a specific window. _My room_… was it…? I recall some-what of the building… blurred memories. The battle… that's right. I had fought a crow that mastered bombs… I… the other me returned to the room later that day.

I decided not to linger outside of the sleeping building, easily jumping to the window of my choice. It slid the glass open, silently entering the room… and to my amazement… there was the petite boy whom came to be from my spirit. He was sound asleep, oblivious to my presence. His flesh… it was what I desired. I approached the bed's side, a cunning smile creeping onto my lips. He was a light sleeper; he quickly awoke from the sound of my foot-steps. A look of horror and amazement filled the young boy's face. "Youko…" his voice called quietly... it sounded delicious. I smirked at him, ironically I replied "Good evening, Shuuichi." He choked a swallow, backing away from my powerful figure. "How are you… am I dreaming?" He spoke, bewildered to see his former life amongst the living. "I don't know… but…" I followed him onto his bed, a devilish smile greeting his worried gaze. "I seek flesh."

He tried to flee; it was obvious my power still easily outmatched his own. I took hold of his wrist and then his chin… amusement tempted me to laugh as he struggled. "Youko…! You are a cruel creature… why do you walk amongst the living?" He still asked me these strange questions. "How would I know that…? I simply awoke in the forest outside." He went to speak but I pushed myself onto him, locking his lips in my own. He stared at me in confusion, not sure of my motives. "Are you here to devour me…? You said you seek flesh... what did you mean?" His emerald eyes trailed along my body, curious to what my response would be.

The red moon only made his fine red locks glow in its dim light. "Why do you ask yourself so many questions? Do you mean to say that you understand so little of your own mind?" His eyes trailed downward, focusing on the sheets that had once given him a calm sleep. "No… it is not like that… I just…" A bead of sweat trailed down his forehead, thinking of the darkness that truly slept within his mind. A malicious grin pierced the boy once our eyes met again, it caused him to shutter. "You should not over think things… It is not like you really have attached yourself to anyone" His glance claimed a defensive glance. "I have..! I have friends, I needn't reside only in my-…" I cut his sentence. "Yet you haven't grown close enough to tell them the truth." His eyes ran from me once again, hurt from my verbal assault. Oddly enough it was still calm within the apartment… "Your friends do not seem to notice your distress… It proves you've kept part of yourself hidden."

He tried to leave the room, deny my existence in that room. I leaned over the side of the bed, calling out to him quietly. "You want to awaken them? Show them the truth that you can never care for anything… how untrusting you really are?" His hand halted just over the handle to the door. I didn't waste my time to take advantage of his hesitation. I swiftly pushed him against the door, making sure not to bruise his delicate ningen body. My hands clasped his wrists as I drew closer to his lips; I whispered just an inch from his lips. "But you can care for and trust yourself…" I kissed him again, this time tangling with his tongue. His legs grew weak and his body slowly slid down to the floor… truly defeated. A knock from the other side of the door startled me. "Kurama? Hey… I need to talk to you." That annoying detective? Had he noticed Shuuichi's distress? I backed away, lost in the idea…

Shuuichi P.O.V.:

Yuusuke's voice had broken the darkness of the kitsune… I stood confident once more. "You are unable to understand yourself, Youko." I whispered coldly, making the kitsune stare in astonishment. I proceeded to open the wooden door, inviting my ally into my room. He paced around my room momentarily, oblivious to the kitsune's presence. Finally he stopped, reassuring himself of something. "Are you all right?" He asked abruptly, my back grew stiff. "Of course… Why do you ask?" He scratched his head, feeling moronic to have entered… unaware of how grateful I was to him. "Ah... it's nothing; I just thought you seemed a little strange after your battle with Karasu." I sat upon my bed, the sly fox crawling after me. "What do you mean, Yuusuke?" I questioned, faking a naivety. "I don't know... it's just you've been -distant-... Are you thinking about your previous life...?" A forlorn smile was all I could luster. "Yes..." He saw it... I was unable to cloak my dark thoughts. "Yeah..." He looked at me for only a moment...

The youko grew bored of waiting for his intrusion to leave... I felt his thin fingers sliding up my shirt. "Don't go thinking about those kinda things..." As if he could grasp the situation... was I thinking... that he was insignificant...? My thoughts became blurred at the youko's touch... I fought to remain calm so as to not startle Yuusuke. I closed my eyes and lowered my head, biting my lip. It seemed an unknown signal was sent to Yuusuke. "Oi... Kurama... Kurama!" He became startled... I couldn't respond. I felt his arms grasp me; a violent shake made me slightly nauscious. The youko shrank away, annoyed with my friend's presence. My eyes quickly shot open, I breathed deeply. As I turned to discover Yuusuke's expression... I saw worry. "Don't just faze out like that... it was like a devil got a hold of you." I smiled faintly. "Sorry, Yuusuke... I am fine." I lied to him again... the fox was right... I couldn't trust him... with my thoughts. "It's obvious you don't want my help, so I'm going to bed..." a sinking feeling crossed me... I was to be left alone with -him- once again. "All right..." I plagued myself asking why I did not try to make him linger. He slid the door open... vanishing behind its wooden border.

"It's about time that creature left us..." My heart raced, but I did not move. "You didn't tell him... But then again... why tell someone you've never really trusted... it's a pity though... how much he thinks he can trust you." I felt his tongue slide along the side of my neck for only a moment... but it felt as if it had stayed minutes. I called to the ghastly figure as he moved in front of me. "Youko... How did you return to-" he cut me off again. "Why plague yourself with such thoughts... you know I am here... you plague yourself with how... when you should really ask why." I swallowed the stone in my throat. "I needn't ask that answer... I already know why... to seek flesh" His soft, cruel lips held that same cunning smile as I continued on. "...But you meant it in a less literal way... you lust Youko... you lust to be... one with... yourself..." I struggled to get out those words, only to have their entrance sealed off by the youko's forceful ways. I felt myself be pushed down onto the bed, a soft smile misplaced on his lips. "You needn't worry... you should know that you are in good claws..." My heart began to race...

Youko P.O.V.:

To watch him squirm at my advancement was probably one of the most amusing things I had ever laid eyes on. As he tried to pull away, I removed his pants... when he tried to shove me; I took the top of his tunic. I unbuttoned his undershirt and the boy shivered nearly bare in the cold night. "What do you gain from this, Youko?" I could see the fear in his eyes... I pushed down on his body, forcing his back to lie against its soft cloth. I moved closer so that our chests were practically touching... as if we were to fuse. I licked his neck and his body grew stiff, a wondrous silence... I whispered in my lowest sigh. "It's purely for my own self indulgence..." I gently began to kiss his neck in repetition, and he fruitlessly tried to shove me away.

My kisses became licks and my licks became bites. He clasped his hands and limply tried to remove me, unable to resist the selfish emotions. My claws delicately slithered up his petite f rame, only stopping to play with the tender pink skin on his chest. I could feel his heart racing... his deepening breath only beckoned me to go farther. My hand slid down past his stomach and vanished into his boxers, this caused his eye to grow wide with surprise and pleasure. I smiled, lifting my head to see his read face.. but he hid it. My free hand caressed his cheek as I forced him to make eye contact with me. His emerald eyes seemed to glaze over in lust... they quickly hid in shame as he could no longer keep in his pleasurable moans. "Youko... we must not... do this." I heard him whisper through hard breaths. I silenced him, giving him a soft kiss on his lips. But as his breaths grew harder, I grew in anticipation. His hands no longer fought me... they clung to my outfit, I could tell he was too far gone... he lusted like the fox he was.

I could feel animalistic tendancies guiding me downward on the boy's body, sliding into the only artical of clothing that remained on his body. I was quickly shoved away from him, he wrapped his own arms around his body. "Youko..." The skin of his cheeks were tinted a deep red... "Why are you going to do this...?" His voice was silent as a whisper. I crawled across the warm sheets until my chest pressed against him, his back now against the wall. "I already answered that..." I locked our lips again, assertively stealing his final defence. My claws slid lighty down his body, wrapping my claws around his flesh. His eyes rolled up as they hid from the world, his hands clung to the bedspread. He fought back his emotions, trying not to give me that victory. Stubborn ningen, I suppose it is only be natural I took a more forceful approach after that.

I repositioned the boy as I slid myself into him, making firm motions that the boy could not ignore. His mouth dropped open as his hidden pleasure whispered into the air. His eyes shut tightly, hot tears spilling down his cheeks... his true defeat. My tongue licked the soft pink flesh on his chest as his temptation forced him to call my name. "You...ko..." His arms wrapped around my neck, pulling our bodies closer together while our lips locked in passion... These lustful feelings stole us from all common sence... allowing us to become one in a way that fate would normaly never of come to be. But when it came down to it, neither of us cared any longer...

Shuuichi P.O.V.:

I awoke early, as I always did... the sun barely creeping into the sky. My mind slowly settled the events of the night, the youko had vanished. I slowly got out of bed, unsure as to whether or not it was all just a dream. I left my box to become the kind creature my friends all knew, if anything it was something not to be thought of... it was after all just a dream... right? It was only then that Yuusuke came out to me. "Hey, Kurama... How you doing today..?" I faked a quizical look, smiling naively. "What do you mean, Yuusuke?" His frown made me uneasy. "I mean, you seemed pretty strange last night... as if you were being -watched-..." He whispered, eerily. The memories of the previous night came to me in an instant, making a permenant home in my mind for the rest of my existance. A cocky grin engulfed the detective's expression. "Hahah...! but that's impossible, right Kurama?" His hands hid in his pockets, as he wlaked away from me. "I hope he treated you nicely, this thing watchin' you...!' He was being sarcastic... but when I had thought about it...The youko had handled me with a care I had never seen throughout his whole life-time. I knew this would not be our last encounter... I shockey myself, laughing as if along with the detective. These thoughts had actually brought a smile to my lips... how strange.

end


	2. Egotist

_Egotist_

_Red Moon's echo_

_Moon-lit Indulgence continued. _

_By: Aiyoku Kitsune_

Shuuichi P.O.V.:

It was a brisk cold night; the ningenkai had been covered in the foreboding scent of makai. I knew now with the barrier broken... he would make his appearance. Within the safety of Yuusuke's home, I sat in silence as I listened to my friend's converse. The sun was made its daily hike done the sky, orange embers dancing in its path. "Oh wow, the ningenkai sure has the prettiest sunsets..." My eyes treaded over toward the pale maiden, she was strangely pure for something out of the makai... I suppose it is something she got from her years in the koorime. Twin ruby orbs peered at me, a slightly uncertain look glinted in the imiko's eyes. "Kurama..." I heard him summon me, but when I responded he retreated out of the building. Did I have a strange look on my face...?

Eyes shut; I stood quietly, announcing to the preoccupied detective that I was leaving. His dark chocolate eyes glanced at me for a moment. "All right, just be careful out there... Koenma did warn us that youkai may have snuck in through the portal anyways." I smiled apathetically at the concerned boy. "Do not worry, Yuusuke... I am plenty capable of fending off foes." The ningen laughed. "I know you can take care'o those youkai, no problem...!" He seemed oblivious to my peculiar expression, but it did not matter.

Youko P.O.V.:

My body had barely materialized, dusk acting as an omen to my ghastly arrival. Shuuichi had transformed previously... but he was in control of my own body. It was a fascinating feeling, I could fell his every heart-beat... his every breath. I hiked along the alien terrain of the ningenkai, shivers sent down any ningen's spine. The moon's grace had allowed me presence amongst the living once again... I shall not waste it. Dazed in the vast streets of the ningenkai, I sought anything that had even the vaguest familiarity. My searching did not go in vain; I came across a construction site that had a strange familiarity. As my suspicions had confirmed, I found that diminutive jaganshi. When our ruby and golden eyes caught onto each other, the youkai stared with a quiet disbelief. "Kurama… Why are you in you kitsune form…?"

The street lights flickered on, highlighting my cruel smile. "Do not worry, Hiei." I mused a kind voice. "The scent of them makai had aroused my demonic energy... and my body shifted back into the youko..." I even stole Shuuichi's soft hymn as I spoke, anything to keep them from realizing our separation... yet. The jaganshi reluctantly accepted my reply; he had no reason to doubt me. I turned and began to continue along the paved white blocks adjacent to the black asphalt streets. "I should return home, good night... Hiei." I added, forcing the ningen's voice once more. Well if he has seen me, it was obvious I was growing closer to my objective... such wonderful signs. As I walked down the street, droplets of water began to tap my head, then my shoulders. The beautiful dance of the rain... a soft welcome to a lost soul such as myself... My steps stopped, looking dully across the well managed lawn of the minamino residence...

Shuuichi P.O.V.:

Rain had begun to fall... a disturbing omen on this hellish night. I could sense him... the kitsune walks amongst the living once again. Yet... I was not afraid... it was strange... what was the youko after..? He never did something without reason... it was not... like him. Making way toward the window, my hand slid across the pane and unlatched the lock. He would enter, better he not break my window in the process... Taking seat at the basic wooden desk, I lifted a fine novel I had wanted to finish. Better keep my mind occupied... so as to not wonder the youko's intentions... tonight.

The window slid open; I impulsively turned my head to face the dripping fox... He seemed to glow like a fine crystal as the droplets of water reflected the light around the mysterious fox. "How nice of you to leave the window open for me, Shuuichi." His cool voice ran like cold water down my back. The book shut, being returned to its proper place on the shelf adjacent the desk. "You would have just broken it, I did not want to have to bother mother of something as diminutive as that." I replied in a defiant tone, trying to prove to the kitsune that I would not falter. His reply seemed to force me defenseless... "Does it matter now? I am after all... in the room... I am where I want to be... whether you are... comfortable or not." I must have shivered because he then added. "Shuuichi, are you catching a cold? You must try to stay... healthier." I could not tell if he was serious or just mocking me... The window creaked, I could hear something slithering outside... wait it couldn't have been..! I quickly pulled out a red rose to counter this sneak attack...

Youko P.O.V.:

A fruitless attempt, my vines quickly pushed the ningen against to wall and in the same moment stole that precious red rose from his clutches. I plucked the delicate flower, sliding closer toward him as I choked his personal space. The red petals tenderly slid across his cheek, a deadly elegance in my claws. "My My... You have gotten stronger..." As the rose slid his neck, soft flesh began to crawl... "Youko..! What is your purpose..! I am in no mood for your games..." Such harsh words from my usually more gentle self... I thought it better not to be rude... by ignoring his question. "My purpose? I simple wish to become closer to you..." He hands writhed uselessly as his body tried to remove itself from the wall. "You are me, Youko... as you have said. How much closer could you possibly get?"

I pushed my hands against his chest, causing him a bit of stress in his breathing. I massaged it as cat would a pillow, being careful not to hurt him... of course. "Shuuichi... I desire to be as close to you as I can... physically. These random occurrences are only... teasing me." The vines loosened as I plucked a single delicate petal from the dainty plant. His eyes trailed downward, seeming to count the knitting in the carpet. "I do not understand... Why, Youko... Why would you want to do such things to... yourself?" My usual cruel smile once again graced my lips. "You never once said... Stop... Not once did you tell me to not take you..."

Shuuichi P.O.V.:

I felt all air leave me as these words slid out of the kitsune's mouth. "No... I must have..." My mind rattled hard... any time... once... just once, I must've told him to stop. His words next... they surely mocked me. "Not once... I will admit you said we shouldn't... but not once... did you tell me not to..." I swallowed hard, lost in bewilderment at the thought. I was foolish and let my guard down... He pinned once again to the wall, this time with his own body. My arms were quickly cuffed above my head in one of the youko's grasp; this caused my heart to race with shock. "Youk-!" He kissed me... always must he silence me in such a way. I felt a grave embarrassment build within me and I bit his lip, tearing the flesh... Yet he did not bleed... Yes that is right... he is a dead creature.

"You intended to make me bleed...?" The loud pounding of my heart rang clearly in my ears. "That is exactly... what I need from you."..Yes... it was fear that had struck me. To walk amongst the living... Youko would need me. He went in again, stealing another kiss, but this time he bit me, sucking up the small portion that leaked out. "Though it may not be my own blood, it still holds the same life force that once ran through my body... I should be enough." I choked on my breaths... enough? I must know. "Youko...! You plan... to get your body back... but how? It is not... possible!" He gave me a dull stare; I had asked too much. He pulled a seed out of his long silver locks, allowing it to bloom into a tiny flower bud. He seemed to kiss it, pouring the crimson liquid into the closed flower... and it swallowed it. "I have retained my spirit energy in this ghastly form... all I need is a new vessel." The bulb began to glow a strange light...

Youko P.O.V.:

I supposed there would be no harm in telling the ningen... "How wondrous that even now with gaining a body... I rely on some sort of plant... Truly both of us... owe a lot to them." He looked at me; a worried curiosity filled my thoughts. "A new body... Youko... You should not walk amongst the living." His words constantly seemed to stab me like cold daggers... "Shuuichi... Tell me not to... Tell me not to make myself a new body... that it is truly something you do not want to happen." I whispered, kissing his soft lips once more before I would take my leave. He struggled, knowing he should order me not to... knowing... he couldn't. I smiled tenderly at him, flicking my silver locks over my shoulder. "I love you, Shuuichi... Do not forget that." His body seemed to jerk as his cheeks grew red, we both knew... it was a vain remark... but it was true. I turned away from him, making my way to the window. "...Youko..!" He called to me, his hand clasping onto my wrist. "Is that really the reason... that you want to regain a body... solely to be by my side?" His voice sounded desperate... heavy with disbelief. "Even if I confirm that now... will you belief me?" I turned to face him once more, but this time... he shocked me. His arms embraced me tightly, his head burying into my face. "...If you mean it... you must promise me... You will never kill a human... You will give up your old thieving ways... and you..." His voice trailed into a whisper even my sensitive ears could barely understand. "You must promise..." I could not understand him, his voice was quivering. He looked up to me, and I could see his cheeks tinted like luscious raspberries. I want to take him as I had before... but I did not have the time. "...Shuuichi... I promise I will never do any of those things that I know would upset you..." I smirked in my usual seductive way, giving him a final kiss before vanishing into the night... where I would find a place... safe enough to plant the seed for my new body.

Shuuichi P.O.V.:

My legs shook as silence engulfed my room... a strange emptiness came to me with the youko's departure. I felt vain, strange, and lost. Why... why had I grown attached to... another part of myself? I moved to my bed, falling face-first onto the comforter. A 'normal' ningen life, I believed now... I would truly never have that. Yet at this moment, a strange bliss came across me. Never before had I felt such a warmth from anyone... it was such an amazing feeling to be in the spirit's embrace. My eyes shut, allowing me to go into complete darkness. Though at that time... I could never have realized... how much I loved that fox. A soft sigh and a warm bed... I drifted into sleep, wondering the next time... I would encounter the fox.

End.


	3. Fox Games

Fox Games

_Back-fire_

Shuuichi P.O.V.:

How many days had gone by now? It felt strange to be waiting for the silver fox's rebirth. That plant... it must've been something he learned in his afterlife... because I had never seen it. ...Would he be full grown or simply a child...? I thought it more calming that he'd be a full-grown kitsune. My hands clenched tightly together, as I thought hard of what this would mean. Ever since the fox vanished, my logic has told me time and time again to hunt out the tree and slaughter it. Still I remained; unable to bring myself to start such a hunt... it would be a hunt to kill myself. I stuffed a bento box into my bag and left the safety of my home.

Today I had decided to hunt out this plant, but not to cur it down. I merely wanted to see if it was true, part of me could not believe my old life would soon gain a body separate from my own. Our soul is still one in the same; it will be severed once he gains this new form... if it hasn't been already. Still my curiosity plagued me, uneven steps leading me into the forest. With no school, I was free to take the entire evening to find his nest. I wondered how exactly he had done it... how does one successfully split a soul? They were so fragile, it seemed... impossible. Maybe I feared his actions would only end up destroying our soul... Youko isn't the type to do something so reckless though, right? ...I can not help but recall my silver kitsune's death. I stop in my tracks... Why did it feel so strange referring to him as mine? With a violent shake of the head, I force myself to remain calm. I am obviously flustered over the dangers that lurk within Youko's actions. That must be why my cheeks are burning... of course.

The sun always seems to want to leave me on the ominous nights. I had stopped to rest, quickly devouring the small lunch before I continued. Now with new strength, I caught a hold of a disturbingly familiar scent. My feet had started before I even thought as I dashed through the earth terrain as if pulled by a magnet... My other half. Deep into the forest, dense vegetation now played hide-and-seek with the moon. I had to slow my pace, moving through the thick brush that stood in my path. Now my own scent held heavily through the air, along with... the scent of my own blood. Recalling the small portion of blood Youko had stolen, I quickly calmed myself. Onward I pushed; the only light was the fireflies unfortunate enough to be trapped in the brush with me.

Tonight the cold winds combed through the tangles of trees and with a large gust I was swept into a large clearing. Here fireflies seemed fixed in the air, as if frozen in position. A large grotesque tree sat in the middle of the clearing, all trees that had once been there were obviously devoured by this powerful makai plant. When my eyes caught hold of a hint of silver; I became like the fireflies, trapped in my location. I would soon be brought back to when tree shuffled. My eyes widened as the trunk split, revealing a large egg-shaped pod. Its translucent shell held the figure of the fox that had once been lost in time. It cracked, the scent of blood thickly coating the air as the crimson liquid pushed its way through the cracks... Now... a pair of golden eyes stared at me with a soulless gaze. I felt like it would steal my own... yet I was not afraid. "...Youko." I whispered, calling out to him; the shell seemed to glow at the mention of his name...

Youko P.O.V.

A carpet of blood spread across the floor as I fought to adapt to these new lungs, taking large and deep breaths. I felt his gaze on me, quickly looking up at him like some defenseless mutt. Beautiful emeralds… even in this haze of red, I felt hesitant to approach such a heavenly sight. As I rose to my feet, the startled boy finally regained his composure… Is he smiling? "'Youko has returned' they'll cry." A light tint colored my cheeks with life, but I manage my classic, deadly grin. "Mock me all you'd like, Shuuichi… but remember I will return the favor at night." My objective was easily accomplished, his face retreating behind his red curtain as he tried to hide his embarrassment. "…Why do you always have to be so promiscuous?" My blood-soaked claws reached out, lifting his chin so he would have no choice but to look at me. "Now… along with this new body… I am only like this with you." I pressed my lips against his, enjoying the taste of his soft flesh. "Youko…" His voice started, giving me a disturbed look. "It is too strange for you to kiss me… covered in blood… and without cloths." I had actually forgotten the situation, my silver tail wrapping around my waist. "...You… are always one to point out all the factors…" Even I noticed my voice didn't hold its cool tone, it was something more distraught… awkward.

After a moment of discussion, Shuuichi would head back to town while I made my way to the nearest river... I was not meant to have metallic red hair. It was an awkward moment when I realized I would have to learn to swim again. I was glad my ningen attachment hadn't been there to see me sink like a stone and scramble nervously back onto the bank… Thankful to still have my youki, I made a seating in which to rest in the flowing current. While in the process of removing the vulgar clots that had caught in my tresses, Shuuichi returned before I had even realized. "I hope you picked something big enough for me…" He smiled in an oddly cruel way. "Of course, it is right here." I almost got carried away in the current, staring with a bluntly horrified expression. It was of a strange choice, as if a prism had been stained into the outfit. "…What is that?" His grin widened as he fought back a laugh. "It is called a tie-dye, Youko. In the past ningen who called themselves flower children would wear them… I thought it…" He allowed a small laugh to escape his lips, an annoyance to make my skin crawl. "…Appropriate… Flower child." I was ready to punch him, but I forced on my fake calm. "…Hilarious Shuuichi, you mean to embarrass me on my first day alive." He was kinder with the leggings, a simple pair of jeans…. This must be payback for the night of my first appearance.

Shuuichi P.O.V.:

Having finished his cleaning, it was time to take the colorful hound for a walk through the city. I cleverly hid his ears within a simple bean cap, which ironically enough had the word 'Fox' plastered across it. Youko did not seem very interested in the hat... and rather repulsed by the colorful poncho. "Shuuichi… tell me you have something… better than this." His reluctant figure slouched after me; his sensitive ears probably heard many more comments than I could. "…It doesn't suit to you liking? I mean… you could always just… show every one what you really are… if you want to be hunted." His foot steps ceased after me… Would he really? I turned to face the shuffling kitsune. "Youko...! I was joking don't really…" The poncho hit the floor…. "…mean for you to take you cloths off." I stared at him as if her were an alien… He had to be one. He smirked, tossing the crumbled poncho at me. "I don't mind going around shirtless... I am after all… _different._" I could feel a bead of sweat run down my neck. "…Now who is embarrassed, ne Shuuichi?" He moved next to me… and… licked my neck. It felt like my back had been tied to a plank. "...Youko…!" My voice practically hissed as I continued down the side-walk at a quickened pace.

Though this laughable experience would soon be interrupted as I… literally… bumped into Yuusuke. "Whoa, Kur- Shuuichi! Not like you to leap before you look." I practically jumped out of my shoes. "Yuu-Yuusuke...! Ah… Gomen gomen…" My mind quickly became overloaded with thoughts… how would he… react to Youko? "No prob, man… but uh…" I shrank back as the detective loomed over my shoulder. "You running from that dog or somethin'?" Dog? I turned to face a large white dog with golden eyes. "…Uh... I think it is following me…" I looked at my watch hastily. "Oh no..! Yuusuke, sorry to... run out on you… but I'm going to be late!" I lied, dashing away from the boy. Though when I turned… not only was Yuusuke no longer in sight… but so was Youko…

Youko P.O.V.:

I… I had been adducted! "Hey now, big fella'… Stop stalking Kurama, all right?" I flailed helplessly in the rebel boy's arms. _Damn you, Urameshi Yuusuke! Always a pain in my side!_ I growled, snipping at him… though it was useless. "Hey big guy… no use snapping, I got more power over you. I would have shown him otherwise had I not wanted to keep my cover. After I realized it was useless, I was eventually taken and…. Leashed outside of the Urameshi apartment. "Just wait here all right? I'll see what to do about you." He vanished into the apartment… Now was my chance to escape. Easily ripping through the leash, I made haste down the steps. His head came out the window. "Hey! Damn mutt…" Yuusuke grumbled something about it not being his problem as his head went back into the house. How frustrating…

Now that I wandered through the streets I searched for a safe haven to chance back to my original form. So why not the docks? ...I was rather foolish to have forgotten. Just as I thought I was alone, a familiar voice chilled down the back of my spine. "Oh..? What a strange beast... your own youki betrays your demonic origin." I quickly spun around, changing disguises into that of a young boy... The jaganshi would not be as easy to fool as the detective. "What's it to ya'?" I copied the grammar skills of the detective. "I ain't causin' no trouble! So just butt outta my business!" ..Maybe I was over-doing it on the strange variations? But it... seemed to throw him off my trail.. not to mention my constant manipulation of ki made it near-impossible to figure who I truly was. "...You seem familiar." ...Maybe I am not doing as well as I had hoped. "Hah! What kinda old geezer are you! Think your ol' son came back from th' dead or somethin'? Ya' Crazy coot!" I mocked him in with a fake American accent. "…Annoying little beast aren't you?" I barely managed to dodge his fist, though he caught my tail on the recoil. "'Ey! Leggo!"

Saddening yes… but I soon found myself back in makai with strict orders to not sneak into the ningenkai. This time making absolute sure I was alone, I transformed back into my true form. "I will be sure to pay you back for that later… Jaganshi." Though of course using the jaganshi's own portal, I found easy passage back into the ningenkai. Truly annoying, to have to sneak through the backstreets in search of my ningen form. Perhaps he'd wish to have nothing to do with me after showing off my tail in public… It seemed I would have to waste more of my precious ki in another visual trick… My form took on a more human look, humanish ears and hidden fox limbs… My eyes turned a light hazel and I made my way down the streets. Now… where could Shuuichi have run off to?

Shuuichi P.O.V.:

A slight panic had over-come me in the kitsune's disappearance. A powerful youkai bandit just wandering the city streets. What if he reverted to his old thieving ways? How many people he could easily slaughter for fun. I felt partly comforted by his promise, but I am sure even he could understand my skeptism. My foot-steps led my down the more barren streets, I could not expect the kitsune to move through the larger crowds unless he had wished to attract attention. "Anou… Excuse me." A soft voice called from behind. I spun around the face the small woman. "Y-Yes..?" I stuttered, probably because of my situation. "I am looking for this man… have you seen him?" She held out an image and when I examined it… I shuddered…. Youko… Why was she looking for him? "How strange… their hair and eye colors are very unique." I smiled through my lie. "No sorry, I haven't seen him… is he your…" I looked her over… she too had a metallic sheen in her hair, though it was a blue. Her bloody red eyes seemed to pierce through me. "...brother? Are you… lost?" I felt so fake, having to behave like this… but if she knew Youko... what was their connection?" Her eyes saddened. "It isn't nice to lie, Onii-san. You are the ningen-counter part of Youko-san… Shuuichi Minamino." She looked down meekly, then when she regained the courage to face me, her cheeks were tinted red as she smiled at me. "I know Youko-san returned to life. I really miss him... tell him a friend is looking for him next time you two meet up." She quickly spun around dashing away from me. "Please! Do not forget!"… … … How strange. My eyes remained fixed on the image of the fox, a throbbing sensation pulsing through my skull as I failed to recall the girl from Youko's memory… I ran my index finger across his image, and again I was worried… but was it over him? To my surprise, the image smeared at my touch… I strangely hurt… that I wiped out my fox. Could he... really have stolen it from me?

"Shuuichi." My spirits lifted at the familiar cool voice of the silver kitsune. "Youko…!" Is quickly spun around but then glanced to see if I could still find the small girl. His ears twitch, curios of my reaction, of course he asked the obvious. "What is wrong? Are you looking for something?" I shook my head, a softer smile forming on my lips. "Other than you, no… It was just a girl had asked about you only moments before you came… It seems she missed you? Did you tell another of your return?" The idea was rather unsettling… though I felt even more concerned when he shook his head. "No… I wanted it to be…" He looked down, covering his strange brown eyes in a curtain of white. "…Special… that my first day would include only… you." It was strange to see him like this, my memory only able to recall was a heartless beast he was… but then I recalled… Kuronue… The only one Youko…. I was kind to. Though even then, Youko did not behave like this… I suppose everything else was just… a lustful game to him. Though I wasn't completely convinced… I still can not get over how cruel he was in the past… and it made me worry for his plans in the future. Youko… was to be watched closely.

"…Let's head home. For now we will have to have mother believe you are just a dog… and I will ask to keep you as a pet." He jerked back, his clearly red face staring at me in disbelief. "…Fine." He looked back down, ducking momentarily in an alley to avoid being seen in his transformation. _Though only for now… You will have to explain the unfortunate accident of when I establish my own place to live._ Even as a dog, his walk seemed to hold a superior elegance… a confidence unmatched by any other. I felt more secure around the kitsune, even if I knew what he was capable of. As we approached my home, I clicked open the door, pushing my way into the living room. "Ka-san… I am home…" A soft voice rang from the kitchen. "Shuuichi… Welcome home!" Mother… the one human that changed me into what I am today… It was probably due to her love… that Youko and I became so different. After convincing her to let me keep 'Kitsune' we both headed into my room. I created a make-shift bed for the canine, as the he reverted back into his original form. Despite his dislike for the bedding, a strange smile had glued itself to his face. "For such strange conditions… you seem strangely happy." I could not help but comment. His reply was probably the weirdest thing I had heard form him yet. "It was such an honor… to finally meet Shiori Minamino… I can not wait until I am able to properly introduce myself. He chuckled, forcing me down onto the bed. "If it weren't for that wonderful woman… I wouldn't have you now… would I?" I struggled to get away as his lips tenderly pressed against my own. He truly was a lustful beast…. "Youko…! You mustn't behave like this within this home… I know you do not care that I resist it… but what if someone hears you?" My head jerked back as his tongue pressed against my neck… His smile made me extremely nervous.

Youko P.O.V.:

It was always so wondrous to see my ningen attachment blush and jerk at my touch. "I am not foolish, Shuuichi... You said you were headed off to bed for the night… So I simply created a sound-proof barrier to keep out not only others but to keep I your lovely moans." My hands easily removed the boy's shirt, constricting his legs with my own. Again I claimed his with another kiss, for he was the one I wanted… the one I had chosen. "…Youko… you are truly a lustful creature." He whispered, trying to free his footing. "Shuuichi… you do want me to keep my promises… right?" His eyes quickly changed into a glare, loosing against me in a battle to remove his pants. "Of course..! But why bring that up now…!" He blushed, managing to pull out of my grip, his barren body pushing against the wall by the bed. "I am a kitsune… Stealing… killing... some of my most loved games in life. To be deprived so much… is hard for out kind." It was much easier to remove my own cloths. "…What are you… trying to explain?" His glare weakened, beginning to understand what I was going to say. "I need to be able to play… at least one of my favorite games… in other words…" His arms went limp, falling to his sides, his emerald eyes staring at the bed sheets. "Your game of lust… You need me… to suppress your other desires." His frightened expression stared at me… but I could see it... that strange curiosity he held from his own instincts.

"Youko… please…do no be so forceful… it only bruises me." Our chests pressed light against the other, his head burying into my shoulder... proving he knew his defeat. "I never would be if you didn't resist me." I responded before I carefully spread him across the bed. With a gentle kiss, I persuaded him to wrap his arms around my neck. Though he had prepared himself for this, his body shook with uncertainty... trembling in anxiety. "Please… do not be to rough." His voice itself shook, making a soft smile cross my lips. "I will Shuuichi... I will" I slowly eased into him, his eyes nervously looking away from me ash is fingers clutched the sheets. In a repetitive motion I continued, giving him soft kisses in hopes to reassure him. Despite how many I had had sex with… this time felt like something new… different. "Youko…" His voice moaned out my name, only urging me to go faster. Was this what it was like to make love? A special bond I could have with no other… I am sorry Kuronue… I was never able to love you. I suppose I am just too conceited… to only be able to truly love myself. With Shuuichi, I was able to drop my complex barriers. With him… I… "…It hurts… Youko" His moans had deepened and he was now panting loudly. "Shh… I am sorry… Shuuichi… just a little longer." Our kisses deepened as we lost ourselves in this insane love. His moans the sweetest melody as I lost myself in ecstasy….

Shuuichi P.O.V.:

I awoke later the next morning, my head throbbing as my body stiffened in pain. I rolled over, watching the white dog search through my belongings. On the table sat a small arrangement of food. I could not help but retreat under my sheets, recalling what had happened just the previous night. The thoughts of how my own 'pet' had his way with me... and even more so the idea of what the future could hold. I felt his wet nose brush against me, and could not help but glare at him "Youko… You are quite the hassle." He seemed to smirk, noticing I could not remove the red tint from my cheeks. _Cheer up Shuuichi... I made you breakfast, didn't I? Now get up before it gets cold._ I flipped out of my sheets, only to reel back in pain. Gentle or not… Having another man inside me would always have some painful side-effects… "You must be rather happy… Convincing me to be you sex toy must have made you enthralled." He seemed to smirk as I carefully eased myself into my chair. It looked safe enough… and tasted even better. _Yes… I was worried I would have to force you every time… and you also seemed to enjoy it._ Even as a dog I could hear him chuckle. "… … … You are quite the menace. I still do not even understand why... you wanted to come back to life." I whispered the traditional words before starting my meal. _I wanted to be physically close to you, of course._ My cheeks turned a dark shade of red. "Stop being so flirtatious, Youko." His paws slammed against top of the desk. _I am serious, Shuuichi! With you… I… I feel as if I could do ten times as much as I could in my previous life!_ He jerked back realizing his own words. It was obvious he had embarrassed himself, and could only hide from my sight when he stumbled off of the desk. "...Youko… You are so strange." Yes… it would take some time… before I got used to my kitsune… and his mischievous games.

end chapter three


End file.
